Randy (Playable)
Randy Cunningham is the lead character and one of the main protagonists, next to his best pal Howard, of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja as well as a playable character in Disney XD Superstar Brawl where he's one of the many starter characters. Randy Cunningham is the Norrisville Ninja, a rather mystical creature that has protected Norrisville for at least 800 years now. But what only a few people know is that there's always a new ninja chosen by a yet not known entity (though G8K believes it to be the NinjaNomicon itself). So Randy's the current ninja, and the one that is foretold to battle and destroy the Sorcerer once and for all. Randy was confirmed to be playable in Disney XD Superstar Brawl as part of the Grand Announcement of the game on January 31st, 2014. Attributes : Randy is another of those guys one should pick up when starting the game. He's an agile and fast fighter but lacks weight (somewhere similar to Zero Suit Samus) and power. Thus, he is in constant danger of being KOed. Luckily, Randy has one of the best recoveries in the entire game, both horizontally and vertically. Most of his moves may also make his opponents airborn and when combined with his many juggling moves, Randy is able to build up damage easily. On top of that, his Meteor Smashes are among the best in the entire game - they're fast, unpredictable and relatively (when compared to his other moves) strong. His only real weakness is the weakness of his moves. Most of them are only really damaging when charged and so most of his moves have long starting lags leaving Randy vulnerable to attacks. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Strikes twice with his sword and then does a stab forwards, 3%, 3%, 7% (13%), knockback *Up Tilt: Rises his sword skywards, good juggling move as it's pretty strong and fast, 6% *Down Tilt: Strikes with his sword with a bit wider range, 7% *Forward Tilt: Does a karate kick to the side, sends his opponent flying upwards if right in front of him / knockback when a bit away, 8% *Dash Attack: Charges at his opponent and slashes with his sword, throws his opponent into the air, 9% *Up Smash: Knees down, jumps up, does a salto and kicks upwards, 3% - 10%, good juggling move but not as good as his Up Tilt *Down Smash: *Forward Smash: Charges and strikes with his sword multiple times, 6% - 20% *Neutral Aerial: Kicks upwards, then falls back and is back on, 5% *Forward Aerial: Strikes with his sword and spins around himself once, good allaround protector, 7% *Back Aerial: Whirls around and uses his grabbling hook to get closer to his opponent and strikes with the claw of his hook, 7% *Up Aerial: Whirls upwards using his sword like a drill held upwards, good recovery move, 12% *Down Aerial: Holds his sword between his legs and crashes downwards like a sting (same as Link's Down Aerial) and a great Meteor Smash, 7% *Grab Aerial: Uses his scarf to catch his opponent and wraps him/her up *Pummel: Uses his bare fists to punch his wrappen up opponent, 4% per second *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: Whirls around, picks up his sword and slashes his whirling opponent behind him *Up Throw: *Down Throw: *Edge (< 100%): Uses a sweeping kick to get back onto the stage and do a lot of knockback, 9% *Edge (100%+): Strikes with his sword and crawls back onto the stage, 6% *Floor Back: *Floor Front: Does a salto in the direction of his head both crashing into opponents or moving away from them, knockover, 8% *Neutral Special: Ninja Grabbling Hook - charges and then lets go off his grabbling hook, can be used to get closer to an opponent, the longer charged, the farer it goes, 12%, great recovery move *Forward Special: Smoke Bomb - throws a smoke bomb that may only do little damage but will make hit enemies dizzy, 2% *Up Special: Scarf Shot - uses his scarf as an attacking move, chargeable, the longer charged, the further upwards it goes, another good recovery move, 11% *Down Special: Tengu Fire Ball - Charges and then lets go of a fire ball, 9% - 31% (very very long starting lag) *Final Smash: What the juice? - Randy asks the Nomicon what's wrong and what to do about his opponents. With the Nomicon knowing nothing on how to defeat them, it attacks itself by calling down a large nomicon-styled samurai that crashes the stage Taunts *Up: Takes out his smartphone to take a picture of his opponent *Down: Takes out the Nomicon to ask what it wants and what it's mad about *Side: Idle Poses *Puts away his sword and checks his e-mails Cheer *Nin Ja! Nin Ja! NINJA! Intro *Smokebombs onto the stage, looks around and then prepares for battle Outro *Winning: Stands there victoriously with the end of his scarf floating in the air and then smokebombs away *Losing: Tries to get back up but fails and faints Victory Sequence *Uses a smoke bomb to get into the screen and stands there victoriously *Stands there victoriously but is called into the NinjaNomicon falling to the ground *Stands there victoriously but is then attacked by Robo-Apes and runs offscreen fighting them Losing Sequence *Claps Event Matches *01: Let the Battle Begin *70: The Final Battle Ending in Classic Mode *Howard: "Dude? Dude, Randy! Can you hear me?" *Randy: "What? What's going on? Why are so close to me?" *Howard: "Dude! You were out for at least an hour. Longer than when you are in the NinjaNomicon." *Randy: "Did I-?" *Howard: nods, "Yes - you missed Spanish class." *Randy: "Did I - miss anything important?" *Howard: laughs. "Huhu, I can't believe you're serious. Who cares about that? Let's go play some Grave Puncher!" *Randy: "Yes, yeah, I just had this dream. There was a kid with such a pointy nose and a huge green monster." *Howard: "You mean Bash? Good one, huh? Anyways, Cunningham, are you coming?" *Randy: "Huh, oh, yeah, I'm coming." Costumes Default *Yellow: The black parts get yellow and the red blue. *White: The black parts get white and the red stay red. *Brown: All of his clothes get sand colored. *Green: The black parts get green and the red stay red *Blue: The black parts get blue and the red gets yellow Alternative Costumes *Yellow: Randy's hair gets golden, his shirt yellow, his jacket brown and his pants indigo *White: Randy's hair gets white, his shirt remains red, his jacket gets white and pants gets dark red *Brown: Randy's hair remains purple, his shirt gets orange, his jacket gets brown and his pants black *Green: Randy's hair gets green, so does his shirt, his jacket gets yellow and so doe his pants *Blue: Randy's hair gets blond, his shirt gets yellow, his jacket gets blue and his pants get black Quotes *"Let's do this." (in a deep voice) - when selected *"The Ninja - to your service" - when selected *"Alright but you'll need to be quick - my next class starts soon" - when selected *"You're no Robo-Apes but you'll do, anyways" - Pre-Match quote *"Bruce!" - scoring a point *"Oh yeah - who scores a point? The NINJA!" - scoring a point *"Howard, did you see that? It was hunking bruce!" - scoring a point *"And the finishing strike is about to be blown!" - having dealt heavy damage *"Oh ... oh, was I too strong?" - having dealt heavy damage *"What the juice? That didn't finish'em off?" - having dealt heavy damage *"You- you're right. I didn't see that coming ..." - being hit by a heavy attack *"You're strong - but THE NINJA - is stronger!" - being hit by a heavy attack *"You'll need to do better to finish the Ninja off!" - being hit by a heavy attack *"What - the juice?" - having respawned *"Ninja - what was that!?" (this said by Howard) - having respawned *"Don't hope I forgot that!" - having respawned *"This - huh, was close." - having recovered *"Oh, yeah. Me, Ninja, Awesome - Ninjawesome!" - having recovered *"Well, you ain't a Ninja for nothing." - having recovered *"A new weapon - the NinjaNomicon didn't tell me anything about that." - picking up an item *"You look - bruce!" - picking up an item *"So that's what you do - awesome!" - picking up an item *"I sure ain't any Ninja - I'm THE Ninja." - combating Jack *"Sure wonder how to destank you." - combating Venom *"You know - you look familiar. Do I know you from the arcade?" - combating Pac-Man *"The Tengu - it's back! Oh no, it's just a baby dragon - Baby Dragon!?" - combating Iris & Axew *"So you're a kung fu fighting rabbit? Weird." - combating Yin *"It's getting weirder and weirder. First that guy and now a crime fighting platypus." - combating Agent P Trivia *Randy's normal red costume makes him resemble a Tengu Mode ninja. **Randy's normal brown costume makes him resemble a sand ninja Randy like to nickname Sandy. *Randy is called Ninja by the audience hiding his secret identity. *Bash Johnson, the stepson of Hannibal McFist, Randy's nemesis, is mentioned in Randy's Classic Mode ending. *Randy's Final Smash What the Juice? is reference to Randy having to learn the Nomicon's lessons / get behind its riddles to safe the day and defeat the day's villain. Category:Playable Characters in DXDSB